Plan B
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Itachi bener-bener keterlaluan. Neji and Sasuke harus sabar ngadepin cowok satu ini. Hinata jadi jalan bareng Itachi seharian. Sedang mereka? Harus mau berdua'an ditinggal Ita-Hina jalan-jalan. SEKUEL dari IMPROMPTU PLAN. No Yaoi. No Shonen Ai. RnR?


**Sekuel dari Impromptu Plan**

**...**

Itachi bahagia banget, keliatan jelas dari mimik mukanya yang terus-terusan senyum. Matanya yang-uhuk-berbinar-binar, disertai aura terang nan hangat–yang bisa aja nyaingin milik Naruto. Imej-nya gimana donk? Tenang ajah. Semua wanita yang ngeliat hal ini sama sekali gak mau ambil pusing. Soalnya mereka jadi bisa merhati'in si Itachi yang notabene dingin, tegas and keliatan angkuh... jadi makin cakep gara-gara senyumnya-yang-gak-nahan gitu. Serasa tiba-tiba meleleh waktu gak sengaja papasan ama si sulung Uchiha, yang ngeluarin hawa berbahagia.

Kelakuan cewek-cewek yang seneng karena ketularan Itachi, sangat berkebalikan sama sikap para cowok yang ngeri sendiri. Soalnya Itachi yang mereka kenal biasanya masang tampang datar meski lagi jatuh atau patah tulang. Ajaiblah pokoknya!

Tapi ternyata semua itu gak ngaruh buat Sasuke dan Neji yang lagi bad mood. Jelas banget gak terima sama kejahilan Itachi yang bikin mereka kejebak berdua seharian. Sekali lagi, SEHARIAN! Neji bener-bener harus bisa nahan diri karena Itachi dari pagi udah ngajak Hinata pergi main. Gak adil banget!

Gimana kelanjutannya?

Udah deh dari pada kalian penasaran, mending langsung aja...

**~OoOoO~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Plan B milik Indi.S-chan.

**Warning:** AU, Gaje, OOC, typo, bahasa campur aduk dan warning-warning lainnya#plokk# XDD...

**Pairingnya belum tentu Ita-Hina. Karena akan ada Sasu-Hina. Harap nantinya anda mengingat ini, agar tidak kecewa.**

**Note:** Sebaiknya readers baca dulu **Impromptu Plan**. Biar lebih ngerti cerita ini.

**Sekali lagi aku ingetin... If you don't like, don't read.**

**Selamat membaca ^^...**

**...**

**.oO**

**...**

**.**

**Plan B**

**.**

"Hinata-chan sudah siap? Aku sekarang sedang di jalan menuju rumahmu bersama Sasuke," ucap Itachi kelewat cepat melalui ponsel, sambil mengerling kearah Sasuke. Adiknya itu benar-benar sudah muak dan memilih menatap ke luar–melalui jendela mobil di sampingnya.

"O-oh ya. A-aku sudah siap," Hinata menyahut pelan, sambil memerhatikan pantulan cermin dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi. Tunggu ya Hinata~, kakak segera ke sana..." kata Itachi agak manja. Sampai-sampai Sasuke melirik aneh ke arah Itachi. Seolah bertanya; kau-ngomong-apa-sih?

"Iya ka-kak Itachi..." Hinata berkata malu-malu. Sebenarnya tidak terbiasa memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan kakak.

'_Hinata manis banget sih ngomongnya,'_ batin Itachi merana, pengen cepet-cepet ngajak hinata _hang-out _bareng.

"Ya sudah... _Bye~_ Hinata sayang," si Itachi bilang tanpa rasa malu.

"_B-bye_ kak," beda sama cowok cakep itu. Hinata ngomongnya agak gugup. Lalu menutup sambungan telponnya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Itachi yang kelewat PD. Benar-benar berbeda jika Itachi tidak sedang bersamanya. Biasanya sikap lelaki itu memang terbilang sangat datar dan dingin. Tapi khusus untuk orang terdekatnya–seperti Hinata, Itachi tak segan berkata aneh.

Gadis muda itu buru-buru mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam tas tangannya. Siap siaga membawa keperluan pribadi, karena memang dia jarang bisa jalan berdua bersama Itachi. Biasanya dia pasti harus ngajak dua Hyuuga lainnya–Neji dan Hanabi. Yang secara kebetulan adiknya itu gak bisa ikut, karena lagi sibuk ngurusin kostum baru buat drama kelasnya. Dan Neji, sudah bisa ditebak kalo kakaknya tersebut terikat perjanjian aneh dengan Itachi.

Begitulah. Jadi Hinata sekarang tinggal menunggu kedatangan Itachi di depan rumah. Setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin pada ayahnya–Hiashi yang hanya mengangguk sekilas, karena merasa tenang Itachilah yang mengajaknya. Namun tetap saja Neji bersikeras ikut menunggu bersama wanita manis ini.

"Hinata... Kau benar-benar mau pergi bersama Itachi?" Neji berkata to the point. Mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sejak tadi.

"I-iya kak... Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Hinata masang tampang super polos, dan keliatannya di mata Neji begitu manis.

'_Huft, Hinata imut sekali sih!' _ batin Neji sudah heboh dan terhanyut insting sister complex-nya yang tingkat akut. Benar-benar bahaya!

"Tapi Hinata, Itachi itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Dia bisa saja menggigit tiba-tiba," What? Emang Itachi hewan, apa? Yah, tapi sekali ini Neji benar-benar tak rela jika adik sepupu imoet nan manisnya itu terkontaminasi sentuhan Itachi.

Sementara itu, Hinata keburu sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Neji yang kelewatan ketika ia berbicara dengan tampang datar.

"Te-tenang saja kak. Kak I-itachi tidak a-akan begitu. Ka-karena dia baik te-terhadapku," ujar Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum.

Neji sudah mencak-mencak dalam hati. Mana mungkin Itachi yang tingkat kejahilan dan kelicikannya begitu luar biasa bisa disebut baik. Pasti Hinata sudah diguna-guna!

Ternyata Neji sebegitu kesalnya pada Itachi. Wajar sih, sebab foto mengerikan itu masih disimpan Itachi hingga sanggup menutup gangguan dari Neji dan Sasuke.

"Tapi–" belum juga Neji selesai bicara, ucapannya justru terganggu. Karena sebuah mobil BMW hitam mengkilap yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Tak berapa lama kaca mobil di dekat kursi pengemudinya turun. Menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan yang rambutnya diikat.

"Hinata! Maaf kakakmu ini baru datang," Itachi dengan penampilan matching a la anak muda–Baju kaos bertuliskan STAY COOL EVERYWHERE besar-besar berwana hitam kebiruan, serta celana jins rombeng yang nambah tingkat kekerenannya. Dan jika dilihat secara seksama, dia juga pake sepatu Reebook keluaran terbaru. Bener-bener deh, ckckck. Emang niat banget nih orang.

Dalam sekejap perhatian Neji dan Hinata langsung tertuju pada Itachi. Muka Hinata berseri-seri, sedang Neji jelas-jelas ngeluarin aura permusuhan.

Itachi sendiri gak meduli'in kehadiran Neji. Matanya fokus ngeliatin Hinata. Remaja perempuan itu begitu manis dengan baju gaun berwarna soft berlengan pendek. Panjangnya selutut dan berlipit di bagian bawahnya. Lalu beraksen pita berwarna putih di bagian samping. Trus ada cover bergambar kartun cewek manis–yang sebenernya kalah manis sama yang punya baju.

Pengen banget deh rasanya Itachi meluk Hinata erat-erat saat itu juga. Apalagi rambut lurus Hinata yang keliatan lembut, menggoda banget buat dielus-elus sama Itachi.

"Hei aniki! Mau sampai kapan kau bengong begitu! Mobil di belakang kita nge-bel terus tuh!" Sasuke segera membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Berbicara dengan nada ketus nan berat seraya menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"Iya-iya," Itachi gak rela banget, tapi terpaksa harus nepi sekarang juga.

Setelah benar-benar memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang tepat. Itachi segera turun, kemudian dalam hitungan detik telah berlari ke arah Hinata. Kalo diperlambat mungkin Itachi merem pas udah hampir nyampe di depan si gadis. Pengen meluk tuh cewek secepet mungkin.

Tapi sayang beribu sayang, yang dipeluk itachi justru...

Ehem. Sekali lagi... dia justru meluk...

...

Hinata?

Sayang sekali, Hinata cuma berdiri di tempatnya semula. Gak terkena serangan Itachi yang mendadak.

Sasuke?

Gak mungkin banget, Sasuke itu mah gak doyan cowok. Apalagi Itachi, ogah banget! Apalagi dia masih duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Mana mungkin kepeluk!

Neji?

Hm... gimana ya? Tenang, jangan pasang tampang bosen dulu. Kali ini Itachi emang bener meluk Neji.

Hah?

Ya, gitu deh. Habis Itachi terlalu gak sabaran sih. Jadinya Neji yang bener-bener kesel mencoba menengahi jarak antara Hinata dan Itachi. Pas sekali waktu Itachi nutup mata, karena dia udah ngerasa bisa banget meluk Hinata dari jarak beberapa jengkal aja. Dan terjadilah pelukan-salah-alamat.

Yang artinya si Neji berkorban demi adik sepupu tercinta. Supaya Hinata gak kena 'serangan' kakak Sasuke itu.

Cowok yang rambutnya dikuncir dan agak berkeriput tersebut hanya diam saja. Kaget dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Kenapa ya, perasaan dari kemaren dia udah nyusun rencana secara mendetail banget. Bahkan isi jadwal mandi, sikat gigi ampe nyiapin kaos kaki juga udah ketulis. Tapi gak ada sama sekali tuh yang namanya meluk COWOK. Apalagi Neji–musuh bebuyutannya sejak jaman dia suka ngompol dulu.

Ups, author jadi buka aib deh. Sorry chi! Sasuke yang ngasih tau. Eh, tenang Sas, gak usah natap aku sambil nyipit gitu... Lho kok tiba-tiba ngeluarin chidori? Apa? Mau nyoba jurus baru?... Ke aku? What? Oh no! Kabu~r!

Back to story.

Itachi itu beda sama Sasuke ataupun Neji. Dia tuh refleknya terlalu cepet. Saking cepetnya semua orang gak nyadar dia udah dorong Neji sampe jatuh tersungkur. Trus ngambil kesempatan emas buat meluk Hinata.

"Akhirnya~," Itachi menghela napas lega. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan diantara helai rambut Hinata. Mencium wangi sampo madu, yang harumnya sanggup melenyapkan rasa jijik Itachi terhadap Neji. Begitu menenangkan. Hinata mah udah blushing tingkat tinggi. Mukanya panes banget! Badannya jadi kaku saking malunya.

"Itachi! Jangan kau peluk Hinata sembarangan!" Neji udah bener-bener kesel, sebel sekaligus sakit hati ngeliatin adik sepupu kesayangannya itu deket-deket Itachi. Mana badannya sakit lagi! Gara-gara jatuh ke belakang sehabis didorong si Itachi dengan biadab.

"Hinata lebih baik kita segera berangkat, aku takut nanti kau keburu bosan karena lama menungguku," Ya ampun! Emang berapa lama sih Hinata nungguin Itachi? Cuma lima menit kok, tapi kenapa dia lebay amat ya?

Ngomong-ngomong Itachi sama sekali gak peduli sama Neji yang ribut-ribut. Dia lebih peduli sama Hinata manis yang lagi dia peluk.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang udah gak bisa sabar lagi, buru-buru turun dari mobil. Terus ngampirin kakak semata wayangnya itu, sambil masang tampang super stoic dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya. Dia ngelipet tangan di depan dada, persis bos-bos mafia yang hawa membunuhnya begitu menggelora–halah.

"Itachi," Sasuke langsung manggil tanpa embel-embel 'kak' atau 'aniki' atau 'nii-san' atau–ya gitu dah. "Kau janji 'kan untuk cepat-cepat mengantarku pulang setelah ini?" cowok ini emang ngebet banget pengen balik ke rumah. Gara-gara semaleman disuruh macem-macem sama si Itachi, sampe-sampe dia baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi.

"Maksudmu?" Itachi masang tampang polos yang amit-amit.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Atau kau memang bodoh," ngena banget sih Sasuke kalo ngomong. Tapi kayaknya semua itu tetep gak mempan buat mancing emosi kakaknya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Tidak usah kesal begitu. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah janji sekarang ini akan bersama Neji seharian," matanya bersinar cemerlang kala menatap wajah adiknya yang memucat.

"Hah?" Sasuke mulai ngerasa ada yang gak beres nih. Emang kapan dia janji ngelaku'in hal aneh kayak gitu?

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya? Ckck. 'Kan kau mengangguk, waktu kemarin kubilang kau harusnya bersama Neji sambil menunjukkan foto ini," tangan putih pucatnya sekarang menunjukkan sebuah foto yang terpampang di gallery I-Phone terbarunya. Menunjukkan foto Neji dan Sasuke yang-kau-tahulah. Kelihatan mesra padahal sebenarnya hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Si bungsu Uchiha berusaha merebut ponsel kakaknya itu. Namun seperti biasa, Itachi licik berhasil berkelit dari gangguan Sasuke. Karena memang memakai Hinata yang masih ia peluk sebagai tameng. Dia menyeringai, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang begitu terawat.

Neji tentu saja melihat dan mendengar kata-kata Itachi, dan ikut merasa kesal serta was-was. Apalagi sih yang mau dilakukan musuhnya itu?

"Dengar ya! Adikku dan kau," Itachi menunjuk Sasuke dan Neji, tepat setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Kalian hari ini harus bersama seharian. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh kalian berdua. Kalau kalian tak menuruti perkataanku, lihat saja. Akan ku-upload gambar ini di jejaring sosial," senyum Itachi begitu tipis namun menakutkan.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tetap tak terima!" Neji sudah mulai emosi. Urat-urat muncul di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin foto ini menyebar ke semua orang? Dilihat keluarga, teman, dan juga wanita yang kalian sukai?" seperti biasa, semua selalu terkendali di tangan Uchiha Itachi.

Wajah Neji memang datar, tapi tetap saja dalam hati dia mulai tegang. Sasuke apalagi, cowok ini begitu shock saat kakaknya menyebut kata 'keuarga'. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti? Kalau sampai ayahnya yang keras itu melihat fotonya bersama Neji yang-oh-mengerikan tersebut.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Terpaksa mereka berdua menyetujui permintaan(baca: perintah) Itachi. Dengan cara mengangguk sambil memasang wajah sangar.

"Baiklah, sesuai perjanjian kita. Kalian hari ini benar-benar harus bersama seharian. Pergi kemanapun terserah. Asal jangan mengikuti kami," ucap Itachi. Sambil memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi. Gadis itu semakin memerah pipinya, ketika mendapati wajah Itachi yang begitu dekat di samping wajahnya.

Dua orang lelaki itu kembali mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat~!" Itachi mengubah posisinya. Lalu menarik tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Membanya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah kesayangannya.

Begitulah mereka berangkat dengan hati riang gembira.

"Kenapa ya? Rasanya kali ini Hinata tidak membela kita?" Neji yang sudah putus asa bergumam sendiri.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian menjawab. "Sudah pasti kakakku itu menghasutnya. Paling-paling bilang kalau dia sebenarnya tak ada maksud jahat," dia mengatakannya dengan malas.

"Cih, mana mungkin dia begitu," kakak sepupu Hinata itu kemudian terdiam. Kembali mengingat semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Itachi. Pasti ada aja yang gak beres. Gimana nanti kalo Hinata jadi kenapa-napa? Bisa-bisa Neji duluan yang disalahkan Hiashi. 'Kan dia emang udah janji ama ayah Hinata buat ngejaga anaknya apapun yang terjadi. Gawat nih!

"Hei, ayo kita buntuti mereka!" Dengan semangat tingkat tinggi. Cowok berambut panjang berkilau ini buru-buru lari.

"Apa? Oi, kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke cepat-cepat mengikuti langkah Neji.

"Tentu saja segera pergi. Aku mau ambil mobilku dulu! Kau tunggu saja di luar," dia berkata keras, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tau kau emosi, tapi jangan sampai nantinya kita menyesal gara-gara dia menyebarkan foto itu. Lagipula kakakku itu bisa diandalkan kalau berhubungan dengan Hinata," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Neji. Dia ogah banget kalo sampe ada lagi orang yang ngeliat foto itu. Amit-amit!

Neji berbalik. Cukup sudah! Dia muak kalau hanya diam saja. "Kau. Lihat. Tadi? Bagian mananya dari dia yang bisa diandalkan? Apa kau sama sekali tak khawatir dengan Hinata? Meski aku tau Itachi tak mungkin berbuat jahat padanya, tapi tetap saja aku tak rela dia memonopoli Hinata," ya, beginilah Neji kalau penyakit sister complex-nya muncul. Tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal ini termenung. Dia memang mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Juga sama seperti Neji, ia tak ingin gadis itu dimonopoli kakaknya sendiri. Memangnya dia sebegitu cueknya apa? Mereka 'kan memang teman sejak kecil. Sasuke menyukai Hinata yang manis dan pendiam itu, karena beda banget sama fans-nya yang ribut abis...

Eh?

Sasuke suka Hinata?

Lho? Kok muka Sasuke merah sendiri?

**.**

**TBC**

**-O-O-O-**

Holaaa~

XDD

Like this?

Suka gak? Aku bingung nih... Aku bikin sekuel tapi ujung-ujungnya jadi multichap.

Tolong beri aku komentar ya lewat kotak review di bawah ini.

Habis aku galau banget buat ng-post sekuel Impromptu Plan yang dulu. ToT

Tapi tetep, aku sangat menerima saran and kritik dari kalian.

.

Salam hangat

Indi.S-chan


End file.
